Document EP-A-1 362 819 discloses a folding device for a rotary press which comprises a blade cylinder or cutting cylinder provided with a blade which is capable of cutting a printed web of material and a plurality of counter-pressure elements which co-operate with the blade and which are arranged so as to form axial gaps between each other.
Web traction belts extend in the axial gaps which serve to guide the printed web or the cut signature. The toothed belts comprise counter-pressure elements which are placed in the axial gaps. The blade also presses on the counter-pressure elements of the belts during the cutting operation.
This folding device has the disadvantage that the belts rapidly become damaged by the blade and must be changed regularly.